Five Years Later
by Damian McGinty Fangirl
Summary: Five years after the events of the Host, Life in the cave is very different. Mel and Jared have two kids, Jodi's back, and Wanda's the size of a ship. However, what happens when on a raid, Kyle and Ian find the rest of their family still human. How are they going to react to Wanda? And how long is Jamie going to get away with ogling the O'Shea's baby sister? Read to find out.


** Hey guys! I'm starting a Host story which I am super excited about! This is like my favorite book. This story is set about 5 years after the events in the book. Btw, In my head cannon Sunny eventually finds Jodi. Sunny stays but in a different body, Jodi and Kyle are together, but Kyle and Sunny are best friends. Also, Wanda becomes close with both Jared and Kyle. **

** Okay, on a slightly different note, what did you book fans think of the movie? I thought it was good but little things really anger me. Like, Stephanie Meyers writes really funny things in her books that are never put into the movies! This Happened with Both The Host and The Twilight Saga. Both books had hilarious parts that were left out in the movies. Also, the whole Sunny/ Jodi story line was GONE! What the balls? I think I was most furious about that. Then, Pet wasn't blonde. That pissed me off too, I know it was a little detail, but really, how hard would it have been to dye the girl's hair blonde, or even just cast a blonde girl? There were other things, but I haven't seen the movie for like weeks, so I don't really remember. **

** Anyways here's my story.**

Wanda's POV

I raked my fingers through the golden blonde ringlets sprawled over my lap. My two year old daughter sighed and snuggled in closer to me. Avery turned to look up at me with her tearfilled blue eyes.

"When's Daddy coming home?" she asked. I kissed her forehead.

"I don't know baby," I answered honestly.

"Is Daddy coming home?"

I didn't know how to answer that question. I really didn't know if Ian was coming home. He left almost three weeks ago for a raid with Kyle, Jared, Lily, and Sunny. They told me to say with Avery since Sunny was going. Usually raids don't last more than a week or two, but they've been gone almost three whole weeks. I've actaully been extremely worried along with Mel and Jodi. Avery has been sleeping in Ian and my bed for the past week. I've been to lonely and she's been missing him like crazy.

To be honest, I had no idea if Ian was coming home. However, I was most definitely not telling my two year old daughter that, "Of course! Would Daddy leave you?"

She smiled, "No."

Next thing I know, there was a huge flutter in my ginormous stomach. My hands flew there immediately.

"The babies are kicking," I said referring to the twins I was now 8 months pregnant with. Avery smiled.

"Mommy, you're huge!" she giggled.

I gave her a look, "Thanks Aves." Look at me using sarcasm! My humans will be so proud!

"It's okay though, because my baby swister is in there."

"And your baby brother," I reminded her. She gave me a pointed look.

"And my baby swister..."

I laughed, "Why don't you go find Damien and Mickey?"

Damien and Mickey were Mel and Jared's kids. Damien was four and Mickey was two. Avery was best friends with them. However, I think she has a baby crush on Damien.

"Okay Mommy, I'll go play with Damien," she said with a crooked grin.

"And Mickey," I told her referring to the little redheaded girl.

"And Damien!" She exclaimed as she hopped off my lap and out the door.

I just shook my head and followed her out the door. We went in seperate directions though. Her to play with her friends and me to go find Mel. I waddled through the caves to find Mel in the dining area.

"Hey Wanda, what are you doing?"

I smiled," Nothing much. Wishing Ian would come back."

Mel gave me an extremely confused look, "What do you mean?"

I gave her an equally confused looke back. However, my confusion was cleared as Jared came up the the table we were sitting at, kissed Mel on the cheek, and greeted me.

"How long have you been back?" I demanded through gritted teeth.

"Since early this morning..." Jared trailed off confused,"Why?" I. Was. Furious.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that I've been in my room all day, consoling my two year old daughter who thinks her daddy is never coming back, and being kicked relentlessly from the inside by the twins making me the size of a spaceship! All while worrying about the safety of my husband who has apparently returned this morning!"

Jared looked scared, "Wanda, I had no idead he hadn't seen you. I think he's in Doc's office with Kyle if you want to see him."

And with that I was up and waddling as fast as I could like a drunken sailor on a ship in the middle of a storm. When I finally got there I swung the door open and the hormones hit me full force.

"Ian Martin O'Shea! You are the biggest butt I have ever met in my thousands of years! I've got half a mind to get Kyle to punch you in the face!" I exclaimed. Ian looked terrified.

Kyle was in hysterics. We've actually became really close in the years after he tried to kill me. KInd of surprising.

"This'll be good," He snickered to Doc.

"Shush you Older O'Shea!" I then turned back to Ian, "Do you know where I've been? Consoling your bawling two year old! She thought you were never coming home Ian! She's been sleeping in my bed for the past week because she's so scared. And do you wanna know about me? I've worried you've died, or worse, been captured by seekers! Do you know how freaking terrifying that is for me Ian! You've been gone THREE weeks! THREE! And you didn't even have to audasity to stop by as say hello to me or Avery? I've never been more furious in my life and this includes the time Kyle taught Avery all those bad words!

I could see the guilt cloud Ian's face, and I was about that time I noticed four other people. There was an older man and women with graying brown hair, a man a little older than Kyle with brown hair, and a girl about Jamie's age with blonde, cornsilk hair. They all had blue eyes. However, I didn't really care who these humans were at the moment, or if you flip out because I'm a soul.

"So what do you have to say for yourself Ian? And you Eustace! Why wouldn't you suggest that he, I don't know, leave for a while and go see Avery and I? I cannot believe any of you! And-"

At that point I heard the loudest gasp I have ever heard in my life.

"She's one of them!" The lady sounded terrified and the man were shocked. Suddenly chaos broke loose.

The women hugged the younger girl who I prosumed was her daughter and the men attacked me. I was screaming for Ian, Kyle, Doc, anyone and protecting my stomach as they pounded their fists into me.

Ian ripped them off of me and punched the older man then turned and kick the younger one hard in the stomach. Kyle went to my aid, asking if I was okay and checking for damage. I noticed the younger girl screaming at the top of her lungs, but she was screaming for me. She'd been screaming the whole time for them to stop hitting me.

"Go Wanda, go," Ian screamed, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"The babies," I whimpered.

"They'll be fine Wanda," Doc reasurred, "Listen to Ian."

As I left I could here the little girl screaming, "I hate you! I fucking hate you! You are so fucking stupid! That was Ian's pregnant girlfriend and you almost killed her! I hate you!"

Ian's POV

Wanda thought she was furious. I was furious. My father and brother Ethan had just attacked my 8 month pregnant wife. And my mom was there shielding my sister as is Wanda would hurt them! Wanda hurt them!

Of course my brilliant little sister, the only one in my family I could stand at the moment besides Kyle, understood.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you! You are so fucking stupid! That was Ian's pregnant girlfriend and you almost killed her! I hate you!" Mollie screamed as she ran to wrap her arms around me, "I'm sorry Ian. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," I said coldly enphasizing the word 'your'.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Kyle exclaimed.

"That monster, who your sister for some reason thinks is Ian's girlfriend, assulted your brother and we were trying to save him," my father said matter of factly. I've never wanted to punch my father so badly before.

"Wanda is my wife! My very, very pregnant wife if you havent notice and I didn't appriciate you beating the shit out of her. I've never been more furious in my life." I passed my bawling sister to Kyle who welcomed her warmly.

They looked extremely confused.

"Hey," Kyle said gently while patting my shoulder, "Go comfort Wanda and say hi to that beautiful baby for me. Be sure to tell her Uncle Kyle is going to teach her how to play soccer later, okay? I'll tell they story."

I nodded. I needed to find my wife.

Kyle's POV

"You guys really fucked up," I said as Ian left.

"I don't understand, she's a soul," my mom said.

"Listen, there is a lot you aren't going to understand untill I tell you the story. But you have to listen. Wanda is a soul and she was put into the body of a girl named Melanie. However, Mel didn't fade as the other humans did. She was always there in the back of Wanda's mind, fighting her, arguing with her, and most importantly, befriending her. They hated eachother at first, but soon they realized they had a lot in common. Mel learned that it wasn't Wanda's fault that she was who she was, and Wanda learned that humans arent as evil as she was taught.

"However, Mel had a little brother named Jamie and a boyfriend she loved named Jared. Wanda wanted to help her find them. So they went on a journey to find Mel's Uncle Jeb's caves, aka this place, where Mel believed they had taken refuge.

"At first, no one really believed Wanda and everyone hated her except Jeb and Jamie, even Jared. Things were hard, but she made do. I was awful to her, but she was never anything but nice to me. I tryed to kill her and she ended up saving my life in return.

"Ian always saw through her though. They became friends and Ian fell in love with her. Wanda has helped us a lot. She goes on raids to get us stuff and taught us how to remove souls from human bodies," I was interupted by Ethan.

"Why don't you remove her?"

"Let me finish the story you jackass. Anways, she taught us to remove the souls on one condition, we remove her from Mel. About this time, I went to find Jodi. She had a soul named Sunny in her. Sunny's such a sweet girl. But back on point, Sunny was scared to be removed and upset as to why she had to leave but Wanda didn't. Wanda told her that she had to leave as well. Ian flipped shit, punched like ten people in the face, the whole nine yards.

"Wanda snuck off in the middle of the night to get removed. Mel was pissed when she woke up. Sure she wanted her body back, but not at the expense of loosing her best bud. So, as Ian sat with her tank in a corner in the fetal position, Mel, Jared, and Jamie went to find her a new body. They took the soul in it out and shipped her to another planet. No human came back to claim the body, it happens sometimes, so they put Wanda in.

"Sunny was removed from Jodi, but Jodi didn't come back. I didn't want Jodi's body to die so Sunny was put back into it. It took a while, but Jodes eventually came back for me. Sunny's still here. None of us could bear to part with her. She's in a new body though.

"It's been five years since this all happened. Now Mel and Jared are happily married with two kids and Ian and Wanda are happily married with a two year old named Avery and twins on the way."

** Kind of a cliff hanger huh? How will the O'Sheas react? Don't be too horribly hard on them. Remember, as much as we love Wanda, they've been spending the past several years terrifyed of her kind. You'd probably react the same way. Mollie is just extremely observant. **

** I'll try to update as soon as I can. Anyway, please review guys! Reviews are love :)**


End file.
